


Untuk Kau yang Sedang di Pelukan

by CelesteSelenite



Series: Yuri!!! on Love Song [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, based on Payung Teduh - Untuk Perempuan yang Sedang di Pelukan, sappy af
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Terdapat banyak hal yang membuat Viktor jatuh cinta pada Hasetsu. Debur ombak yang terdengar di kejauhan. Dini hari yang sunyi. Pagi yang damai. Senyum yang ramah. Hidangan yang hangat.Dan dari semua itu, hal yang membuat Viktor jatuh jauh lebih dalam adalah pemuda di sampingnya, yang tengah terbaring bergelung di dadanya.





	

_Tak terasa gelap pun jatuh_

_Di ujung malam, menuju pagi yang dingin_

_Hanya ada sedikit bintang malam ini_

_Mungkin karena kau sedang cantik-cantiknya_

**_[Payung Teduh – Untuk Perempuan yang Sedang di Pelukan]_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Terdapat banyak hal yang membuat Viktor jatuh cinta pada Hasetsu. Debur ombak yang terdengar di kejauhan. Dini hari yang sunyi. Pagi yang damai. Senyum yang ramah. Hidangan yang hangat.

 

Dan dari semua itu, hal yang membuat Viktor jatuh jauh lebih dalam adalah pemuda di sampingnya, yang tengah terbaring bergelung di dadanya. Membagi ranjang yang, sesungguhnya, terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua.

 

Punggung Yuuri merapat pada dinding, dengan wajah yang terkubur di dada bidang sang pria Rusia dan tangan yang terlipat di hadapan abdomennya. Selimut hangat turut dibagi berdua, menghangatkan mereka dari angin yang berhembus leluasa dari jendela yang terbuka. Lengan-lengan Viktor turut melingkari punggung sang pujaan sedikit lebih protektif, turut berusaha menghalau udara dingin. Helai-helai kelopak sakura berserakan di atas selimut dan rambut hitam, Maret sudah berganti April.

 

Viktor tak ingin repot-repot menyingkirkan kelopak merona itu dari sang kekasih, memilih mengecupinya satu-satu. Yuuri tak bergeming, sibuk dibuai mimpi.

 

Di langit, mata sewarna lautannya menangkap bintang-bintang berpendar menggantikan bulan mati. Menemani nyala jingga lampu jalanan, menyorot kamar masa kecil kekasihnya dengan sinar redup. Di atas meja, ia bisa melihat medali emas berusia satu minggu tergeletak, berpendar jauh lebih terang dari seluruh bintang di langit.

 

Viktor tak ragu untuk mengecup kening Yuuri sekali lagi, mengingat kemenangan terbaru mereka di Helsinki. Mengingat senyum bahagia sang pemuda Jepang, seiring dengan _Kimigayo_ yang berkumandang dan _Hinomaru_ yang ditarik naik hingga ke langit-langit. Semakin dekat dengan janji pernikahan mereka.

 

Oh, Viktor ingin meralat ucapannya. Yuuri jauh lebih cantik dari medali emas manapun di dunia ini. Jauh lebih cantik dari malam bertabur bintang, di Hasetsu maupun St. Petersburg. Kekasihnya yang berdiri di podium tertinggi, sepasang mata coklat hangat berkaca-kaca. Kekasihnya yang berlari menghambur padanya, mendekapnya sedikit terlalu erat dengan tubuh sedikit terlalu gemetar.

 

Yuuri-nya yang cantik. Yuuri-nya yang seharusnya sudah terbangun untuk memulai sesi latihan pagi.

 

“Yuuri. Bangun, _Sleeping Beauty_ ,” Viktor berbisik di telinganya, hanya membuahkan erang malas dan dengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali ke sangkarnya dalam pelukan. Ia menghela napas menyerah, menarik Yuuri lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

 

Viktorlah yang lebih nyaman terbangun begitu dini di pagi hari, bukan Yuuri. Kekasihnya itu akan mengerang dan menggumam, menggeliat dan berbalik. Namun tak sedikitpun mata coklat hangat itu akan terbuka sebelum matahari setidaknya telah naik setinggi galah. Tidak dengan bisikan penuh cinta, tidak pula dengan kecupan hangat.

 

Bukan berarti Viktor tak bersedia menghadiahi pipi ranum itu dengan satu atau dua kecupan lagi. Yuuri selalu memprotesnya jika pria Rusia itu mengecupi atau mencubiti gemas pipi sang kekasih, menyesali kecerobohannya untuk tak menjaga bobot tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik.

 

Viktor menggeleng tak setuju. Kekasihnya itu sudah berjuang begitu keras, berlatih dari matahari terbit hingga kembali ke peraduannya. Dengan memar dan lebam yang tak pernah luput menghias kulitnya yang halus, dengan protes yang ia telan bulat-bulat bersamaan dengan sayuran kukus dan sup _miso_ yang menjadi menunya setiap pagi, ia tak ingin Yuuri menderita lebih dari ini.

 

Viktorlah yang lebih nyaman terbangun begitu dini di pagi hari, bukan Yuuri. Namun setidaknya, Viktor bisa berpuas hati memandangi wajah tertidur sang kekasih sedikit lebih lama. Memetakan setiap lekuk mata dan hidung. Memuji pipi yang penuh dan merona. Memuja bibir yang tak akan pernah bosan ia kecupi.

 

Cinta yang dahulu ia pertanyakan eksistensinya kini menjelma menjadi seorang lelaki sederhana, yang dengan kesederhanaannya membuat ia rela bertekuk lutut, melupakan dunia untuk setia berdiri di sisinya. Lelaki sederhana yang menjelma menjadi malaikat tercantik yang pernah hadir ke dalam hidupnya. Lelaki sederhana yang membuatnya kembali mengingat keberadaan Sang Maha, tak berhenti mengucap syukur atas ciptaannya yang paling sempurna.

 

Biru dan jingga mulai mewarnai horizon. Bintang-bintang mulai tenggelam satu demi satu. Yu-topia mulai terbangun, bersamaan dengan Hasetsu yang mulai menggeliat. Namun Viktor tak peduli. Mata sewarna lautannya terus menatap wajah di hadapannya, mendekap tubuhnya erat, mengelus pipi itu dengan jemarinya.

 

Kelopak itu terbuka, seperti bunga yang mekar di musim semi yang cerah.

 

Coklat yang hangat.

 

Viktor tersenyum, mengecup bibir pemuda di hadapannya sedikit lebih lama.

 

“Selamat pagi, malaikatku,” ia berkata dengan nada selembut beludru. “Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?”

 

Yuuri tersenyum. Sehangat mentari, seindah langit pagi itu.

 

“Selamat pagi, Vitya.”

 

Ia tak akan menukarnya dengan apapun.

**Author's Note:**

> sappy as fuck, yes I'm aware. but yeah... enjoy! :")


End file.
